


Relax, man, relax

by dawningli



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck.”Joe叹道。<br/>“Yeah.”Finn满脸饕足地回答。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, man, relax

**Author's Note:**

> 送给wyz太太。[doge]

Joe在过去两年里都不愿承认他天天都在想念和Finn一起在Beast里的那些日子，以为这样就能使身边空荡荡的副驾驶座看起来只是个空椅子，而他也不会对着它生上一天的闷气。

如今一切都还算不错。Finn回归队伍（虽然方式有那么点，呃，但Joe并不是完全不喜欢），比赛尘埃落定，死敌罪有应得地给收了监，老板四肢齐全地被逮捕算是保证了安全。

Beast跑在回家的公路上。傍晚的路上没有一辆车子阻止他飚高车速，副驾驶上有一只正叽叽喳喳制造着无害白噪音的Finn。一切都像Joe过去几个月所拒绝回忆的那么好。但Joe仍然绷着神经。又不是说路上不会再出什么差错了。一切都可能突然变坏，就像之前那样。

于是他没注意到Finn显然还相当兴奋。

 

“Joe？”Finn说。

“啥？”

“……”

“怎么了？”Joe迷茫地转过头。

Finn的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，盯着Joe的胸口，似乎思索着什么。

“……你还好吗？”

Finn踩掉自己的鞋。袜子刺眼的黄色让Joe脑内警铃大作。

“你要干嘛？”他踩了脚刹车，紧巴巴地问道，“跳车也穿着鞋子啊。”

Finn的视线回到他的胸口，然后看向他的脸，抿了抿嘴，似乎刚作出什么重要的决定。

“停下来，Joe，”他笑眯眯地宣布，“我们要在车上来一发。”

Joe一脚重刹，差点儿把他俩都给从车窗玻璃里甩出去。

 

他们在路边停了下来。

“你他妈再说一遍？”他瞪着Finn。

“我说，我们，要，在车上，来一发。”小个子男人正脱着外套，以幼儿园老师一般的耐心的声音缓慢地重复了一遍。“你以前最喜欢这么干了，不是吗？”

Joe呆了一会儿，看着Finn抓起白色T恤的边儿开始往上拉，对着欣赏过无数次的精瘦身板儿张口结舌起来。

Finn把T恤往后座一扔。“你不想吗？”

Joe张开嘴。他竟然无法反驳。

Finn一脸满意地就要凑过来摸他的大腿。Joe一把抓住他两只手，这才找回说话的能力。

“开什么玩笑？！”他吼道。“在路边？在车里？”在你丢下我们，丢下我，跑路这么久以后？“就这么来一发？该死，我不是你的男妓，Finn！”

但Finn凝视着他，眼睛忽地亮了亮。

“这么想也挺热辣的。”他说。

Joe火得想揍他，但下一秒他发现他们已经在接吻了。

还好在这之前他还来得及吐掉嘴里的牙签儿。

 

Finn的手指游进Joe的发间，一个深吻接着一个，Joe开始眼前发黑，中断了亲吻。小个子男人不等他喘上一口气，用力拉了他一把，他们就滚到了副驾驶座上。

Finn放下椅背顺势躺倒下去，欣赏着Joe急吼吼地扒掉自己的衬衫和背心，挑着眉毛一脸得意。Joe伏下身去吻掉那个得意的表情，指尖陷进他的肌肤没命地汲取他的温热，舌头从嘴唇一路向下，胡子一路在Finn的脸上胸口肚子刮出大片红痕。Finn假装不舒服地哼哼着。Joe头脑昏沉一片，凑上去用胡茬用力蹭了蹭敏感的乳尖，让Finn颤抖着抓紧他的黑发，又用舌尖去抚慰，觉得自己就像只饥渴的大哈士奇。

他已经半硬了。Finn一只手拉开他的拉链，另一只手就抚上了前端。他不肯用力，轻柔的触碰让Joe几乎愤怒地咆哮。Finn从喉咙里模糊地挤出一串傻笑，但当Joe终于扒掉他的裤子，那声音变成了满含欲望的的呻吟。Joe低下头闭上眼，将他们的欲望抵在一起，顾不得润滑之类细节，粗鲁地快速撸动起来。

Finn的手抓住了他。

“Joe……”

Joe停下，抬起头来。

Finn吻他，咬他的嘴唇。他的手带着Joe的，以折磨人的速度缓缓动着，拉着另一只带到自己嘴边。

Joe睁大眼。接着湿热的温度便包裹住了他的三根手指。他猝不及防，喘息起来，尽全力才克制住了一波射精的冲动。

Finn保持着含着他手指的状态，嘴角翘起，弯成一个恶意的弧度。Joe试图把手指从Finn嘴里抽出来，而Finn不肯松嘴，Joe拔出手指时发出湿润的“啵”一声。

“你想咬下去是吧？”Joe几乎要翻白眼。

Finn贱兮兮地笑了。“下次还有机会咬别的地方的。”

Joe不得不又闭上眼睛把Finn跪在车后座含着他的老二不放的画面从脑海里清除掉。

 

“你带了套吗？润滑？”

“我是光着从办公室出来的。”Finn无辜地说。

靠。他真的很疼，急需释放，但Finn无疑是个彻底的混蛋。

 

扩张费了很大力气。Finn显然许久没被开拓过，内壁紧紧吸着Joe的手指。他浅浅地呼吸着，手指有些僵硬地在Joe赤裸汗湿的后背上打着滑。Joe的嘴唇自动违背大脑指令，轻柔地吻着他的额头，念叨着安慰的话语。

 

Joe终于完全沉进Finn体内时小个子男人沉重的喘息着。

“快忘了你他妈的这么大了。”他说。

Joe直视着他瞳孔放大的蓝眼睛，握住他的腰，毫不留情地抽插起来。

Finn高声呻吟，抬起手来，胡乱地摸着他的脸，把他拉下来咬他的锁骨，激得Joe乱了挺进的节奏。最后一刻，他拔出来射在Finn的肚子上，和Finn自己的精液混在一起。

 

Joe懒得去够纸巾，向下一倒，趴在Finn身上，Finn象征性地推了推他，他也不动。

“Fuck.”Joe叹道。

“Yeah.”Finn满脸饕足地回答。

“我们肯定被看到了。”

“放心，他们只能看见你的大屁股。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Joe依然瘫在Finn身上。脑袋停滞，享受着他许久没有感觉到的彻底的放松。

“我真他妈想你。”他对着Finn的颈窝闷闷地说。

Finn嘻嘻笑着，在Joe背上抓出五道指印。

 

 

end


End file.
